The invention relates to a method for reading at least one attribute from an ID token, to a computer program product, to an ID token and to a computer system.
The prior art discloses various methods for managing what is known as the digital identity of a user:
Microsoft Windows CardSpace is a client-based digital identity system which is intended to allow Internet users to communicate their digital identity to online services. One drawback in this context, inter alia, is that the user can manipulate his digital identity.
By contrast, OPENID is a server-based system. What is known as an identity server stores a database with the digital identities of the registered users. One drawback of this, inter alia, is inadequate data protection, since the digital identities of the users are stored centrally and the user behavior can be recorded.
US 2007/0294431 A1 discloses a further method for managing the digital identities which likewise requires user registration.
From the patent application DE 102008000067.1 “Method for reading attributes from an ID token” of the same applicant which was unpublished at the filing date of this application, a method is known, which allows an ID provider computer system to read one or more attributes from an ID token of a user in order to forward these to a service computer system.